


In Case

by Bookworm1121



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia missed her family. She was stuck in the memories of her loved ones, and she hoped they would come home. She wanted her brother, husband, and son to come back. She was always waiting, just in case they wanted to come home to her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case

In Case

Leia looked at the old photo album of her family. They were a hologram, but it was nothing special. She could feel the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She missed her family. Her brother disappeared after her son’s betrayal, and her husband was nowhere to be found. She glanced around the room, making sure no one was in the room. She was the General. Leia knew she could not be seen crying over old family memories. The quiet sobs left her lips as she covered her face. Ben Solo, her son, was not gone, but he was lost. Leia blamed herself. Maybe if she didn’t send Ben away to train, or if she listened when he said he was seeing a monster in his dreams. Maybe, just maybe, her son would not have slaughtered all those innocent children. He was just a boy when he was seduced by the darkness. 

She always left the window open at night. This was unsafe, especially since her son was a waiting time bomb. She wanted him to come home, but at his own time. Leia sense her son still had light in him but was scared to come home again. To keep her own light, she had to believe her son was still her son. Nothing hurt more than the thought of her son no longer having light in him. He was a Skywalker, if he liked it or not, he would eventually turn back to the light. Leia’s brother did this, her father did this, and hopefully her son would too. No matter who he killed or what he did, she was his mother. And as his mother, she would always forgive him. Ben Solo needed to come home, but Leia knew he never will.

The mother also kept his clothes. They would no longer fit him, but she couldn’t find the courage. She left her husband’s clothes in the room too. One day Han Solo would stop grieving over their son, and he would come home. Han felt just as guilty as her brother felt. Ben felt isolated from his father from the multiple times Han left for a hunt. The birthdays Han missed were unforgivable, and Ben soon grew a hatred for his father. Leia knew that if Ben had the chance to kill his father, he would. Han Solo was a dead father to him already, as it hurt Leia, but she knew she could never fill the needed relationship between father and son. She wished she could, but she never would. 

She wanted her son, husband, and brother to come home. She was abandoned by them, but she still kept fighting. Leia promised herself she would never give into the darkness, no matter what was thrown at her. The darkness that filled her family, would never define her. The General was a fighter, a warrior, and a believer. She believed her son would come back home, and he would change his mind of which path he wanted to follow. That hope grew more when the girl arrived. The hope grew when the girl, Rey, said her son practically begged Rey to join forces with him. Rey said, “It was like he refused to kill me.”

He came home, Ben, but only for a moment. After being imprisoned, Ben Solo was faced by his mother. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he whispered to her. Mama, I miss you, but I can’t come home. Confused, Leia left her son. Why couldn’t he come home? Why was he so torn apart from decided which side he was defending? All she wanted was her baby boy back. After her husband’s death, Ben killed him but she knew he would, she felt empty. Now her only son, refused to come home. Rey, somehow closed to Ben, stayed quiet as Leia sat in silence. They both knew they lost. Ben was long gone and was replaced by Kylo Ren. At least, that was what Leia thought. Ben Solo was dead. Kylo Ren was the monster who possessed her son.

Ben did come home, but at a cost. Ben Solo died at the hands of his Supreme Leader.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is loosely based off the song In Case by Demi Lovato.


End file.
